Carrie Miller
This is an article about a fan-made Power Ranger who is a non-canon Ranger that only exists in its film(s) and comics. '' '''Caroline Maxwell "Carrie" Miller' is a fictional/fanmade character in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders , created by Anthony Marsh, Jr . Carrie debuted in 2007 and she was one of the characters for the planned feature film that later appeared in the actual film to be portrayed by two - planned - cast choices: Miriam Shor (2007-2009) and Kristen Wiig (2010-2012, with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena ). In The Rise of Trakeena, Carrie is prominently being portrayed by actress/comedienne Kristen Wiig (SNL). 'Character Background' 'Unreleased Lost Galaxy/Galactic Military Police Defenders film projects (2007-2009)' When Anthony Marsh, Jr created the character of Carrie Miller, he initially wanted the character's part to be played by a unknown Miriam Shor (known for playing in indie films such as Hedwig and the Angry Inch and Shortbus), and by the time of the character's debut in the purposed 2006-2007 PRLG-Underground Collector's Edition film, Carrie would appear as a 35-year-old woman in a goth attire (similar to Gwen McQueen , in the 2010-2011 original cut of PRLGTROT, by Shannon Spruill , until her release from TNA Wrestling in March 2011) to become the Pink Ranger, when Wendy Jane O'Hara (originally to be portrayed by Elizabeth Banks ) had to quit the team. Carrie was also involved in the canceled 2007 Rise of the Imperfects, The Last Stand (2008), and the most recently Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (2009). In early 2010, after PRLG 3 was scrapped, Shor had quit the planned films and was fired. ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena'' (2010-2012) Actress Kristen Wiig was cast to play Carrie in Marsh's long-awaited latest film of the series, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena . in August 2010. However, after Miriam Shor was fired, Marsh originally wanted actress Jenna Fischer (of NBC's The Office) to play the part but Marsh found out that The Office, a show that stars Fischer, is NOT funny and it previously had actor Steve Carrell (an actor Marsh strongly does not like at all) in it until the 2010-2011 season of the show. Marsh had first sought Wiig after seeing her comedic acts on Saturday Night Live ''and her role in the 2010 action comedy film MacGruber''. Unlike Miriam Shor's canned incarnation of Carrie, Wiig's version is a secondary communication specialist at the Galactic Military Police Defenders while being the Aide-de-Camp for Commander Chalmers ( Robert Downey, Jr ) onboard the newly constructed Terra Venture Mark II. In the film, Carrie has a very small role and she does participate in any of the action scenes. As A Ranger When Carrie came in the fan-fiction series of PRLG's Galactic Military Police Defenders, she originally donned the suit of the Pink Overdrive Ranger (which she dons in The Rise of Trakeena also). Carrie had every spec of weapons and arsenal Rose Ortiz (the Pink Ranger of'' Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive'') had such as her Overdrive Morpher. In PRLG 3, she was nicknamed "The Pink Canary" while she is still a Pink Ranger amd her special power and ability was Wind and Invisibility. When her gage of invisibility is low, she sometimes uses her invisibility cloak for backup (only for some occasions). Trivia *Carrie is the second non-canon Pink Ranger, first being Gwen McQueen , who was a goth in some incarnations. *Carrie grew up in Minnapolis, MA. *On the character's file card: **Her birthday is April 14, 1975. **Blood Type is A +(positive). **Secondary Occupation: Vehicle Customizer. **Highest Education: Columbia University. *She is the second non-canon Ranger in the series who specializes in customizing and designing vehicles and weapons, first being Browne Jones . See Also * Saya , in Gingaman. * Gwen McQueen . Category:Former Rangers (non-canon) Category:Rangers (PRLG/PRLGGMPD) Category:Ranger-like Allies (GMPD) Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Gothic Characters